


a night ruined

by Jadabeez



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Random & Short, Short, beatora, boostle, icefire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadabeez/pseuds/Jadabeez
Relationships: Beatriz da Costa/Tora Olafsdotter, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, booster gold / blue beetle, ice/fire - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	a night ruined

“This sucks…..”

“But at least we had fun~”

“Yeah, yeah, but you know how  _ hard  _ it was to make reservations for this place? Know it's all in flames!”

Blue Beetle and Booster Gold had decided to go on a double date with fire and ice. Mainly because it had been awhile since they had taken a break from crime fighting, alongside days since they all hung out and relaxed.

Ted had the idea to go to a fancy restaurant, then go to a dance club after words.

The four of them hoped they would have to stop some kind of villain during the drive there, but the booster just  _ had  _ to jinx it.

He just had to say “I do hope nothing goes crazy tonight? Am i right guys?”

And within seconds after that statement, mirror master, cheetah and bone popped out of no were and destroyed the restaurant and everything else in their path.

So now, their night was kind of ruined.

“It was not fun Bea, you know how much money I had to pay for reservations? Not to mention how much money i had to spend to get michael a nice suit?” Ted began to complain. “And look, he tore it up just to fling bane to the sky!”

“Calm down, teddy!” Fire laughed off. “You're a billionaire! You don't have to worry about money! And i'm pretty sure Michael and tora could care less about all this fancy stuff!”

“I do have to worry about mon-”

Before the beetle could finish his sentence, ice and booster gold had come back with various food in their hands.

“We managed to stop the fire!” Booster claimed out. “Well….ice took down the fire, with her powers, while i bought us hotdogs and chips!”

“You don't have any money, booster……”

“Don't worry, beetle my love, i had used your money to buy all of this!”

“I made sure they had hot cheetos for you!” Ice smiled off as she ran up to fire. “And they do!”

Ted sighed off as he received the food that  _ he  _ bought.

“Don't be mad Teddy, we are still going to be dancing tonight, right?”

“But your suit……”

“It's fine, I can just rent one!” Booster smiled off. “Now turn that frown upside down! Be happy there aren't any more bad guys here…..”

And within seconds, lex luthor and bizarro came out of nowhere to free the other villains.

“Booster, you idiot!” 


End file.
